Gasp
Gasp is the twelfth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound made when Trish Wellington gasped for air after being killed by Henry. Synopsis Abby Mills and Henry Dunn run after John Wakefield, but decide to head in the opposite direction, worrying he may head back to the tunnels. Danny Brooks and Christopher Sullivan hunt for Wakefield as well, with Sully suggesting they split up. Trish Wellington awakens in Nikki Bolton's car, discovering that both Jimmy Mance and her rifle are missing. Jimmy appears suddenly, announcing that he has seen a ship nearby, and goes to the trunk to grab a few flares. Trish insists on staying with the car, but Jimmy convinces her to follow him to signal the ship. Danny hunts the woods for Wakefield alone, as Wakefield is seen stalking him through the trees. As Danny passes and Wakefield steps out behind him, Sully successfully fires a shot at Wakefield, wounding him. Abby and Henry hear the shot and run toward it. They arrive to find Danny and Sully with their guns fixed on Wakefield. Sully decides to let Abby kill Wakefield, but she hits him in the face with her rifle instead. As Wakefield lies unconscious, Sully argues that they need to kill him. Danny suggests tying Wakefield up and taking him to the police station, and Sully relents, telling him they're making a mistake. Jimmy and Trish arrive at the bluffs, discovering there is no boat in sight. Trish steps closer to the edge, and Jimmy follows her. Henry has Danny and Sully tie up Wakefield with their belts, and consoles Abby as she regrets not killing Wakefield. Sully questions how Wakefield managed to survive Charlie Mills shooting him in 2001. At the Sheriff's Station, Henry and Danny lock Wakefield into a cell. Henry goes to find Trish and Jimmy, and Abby decides to retrieve Shea Allen and Madison Allen from Charlie Mills's Attic. Danny and Sully suggest hunting the island for a working radio. Sully grabs a set of keys to the station's weapons locker, as Danny attempts to convince him to leave Wakefield alone. Sully grabs a stunner and heads to Wakefield's cell, telling him to back away from the bars. Wakefield refuses, and Sully stuns him in the neck in order to pull Deputy Garrett's body away from the cell. Henry arrives at Nikki's car, discovering Jimmy and Trish are missing. Abby arrives back at the station with Shea and Madison. Madison talks to Sully as he examines the broken radio, revealing he has knowledge of the inner workings of a radio. As Shea sleeps, Madison sneaks into the holding area to see Wakefield. Henry arrives moments later, announcing that Trish and Jimmy have disappeared. Shea mentions Jimmy's criminal record in the attic, causing everyone to suspect him. Madison emerges from the holding area, telling Abby that Wakefield wishes to see her and Abby heads inside to see him. Abby questions Wakefield's motivation, and he tells her that she is the reason he's been killing. Wakefield asks about Sarah Mills' relationship with Charlie, and then mentions his child with Sarah. Sully reviews Jimmy's run-ins with Wakefield, each time surviving, and Danny suggests the head spade trap could have been set by a fisherman. Shea asks why, and Henry suggests he had been angered by Abby leaving seven years ago. Sully continues on to suggest that he had partnered with Wakefield. Henry readies to find Trish and Jimmy enters, telling them that she fell at the bluffs. Jimmy runs to gather supplies to rescue Trish and Henry grabs his rifle. Jimmy pleads for everyone to help Trish as they suspect him. Abby asks about Wakefield's child, and he reveals that he found his son. Henry attacks Jimmy, suggesting he killed Trish, and Jimmy continues to plead for them to save her. Henry reluctantly agrees to get a rope and look for Trish. Abby, Jimmy, Henry, and Sully arrive at the bluffs and call for Trish. Jimmy readies the rope to climb down, and Henry suggests Jimmy pushed her off the edge. Danny brings out food and Madison mentions that she ate in the tunnels, and that someone else brought the food down to them. At the bottom of the bluffs, Henry and Sully aim their guns at Jimmy, not finding Trish anywhere. Abby steps in front of their rifles, attempting to convince them Jimmy is innocent. As tensions mount, Trish appears at the top of a bluff nearby. They all run to Trish, and she explains how she fell, before mentioning that she discovered a radio nearby. Trish leads everyone to the radio, and Jimmy attempts to signal the coast guard using an emergency band. When he fails, Sully takes over attempting to fix the radio. Abby discusses Henry's actions with him, and Trish comes over forcing them to explain everything to her. Sully manages to reach the Seattle coast guard, and Trish explains the situation to them. The coast guard tells her they'll be there in less than four hours, and to have someone stay by the radio. Sully volunteers to stay with the radio, Henry agrees to take Trish to the Candlewick Inn for some dry clothes, and Abby decides to return to the Sheriff's Station with Jimmy and let everyone else know the good news. At the Inn, Trish showers as Henry tells her he is going to find his suitcase. Trish emerges from the shower and begins picking out clothes before looking at her wedding dress. Henry returns with everyone's suitcases and Trish emerges wearing her dress. Trish tells Henry she loves him and they kiss. Danny brings a blanket to Shea and Madison, and questions Madison about Wakefield's accomplice. Madison asks Danny about Wakefield, and Shea decides that Wakefield has always been bad. Meanwhile, Wakefield manages to escape his bindings. Jimmy explains his past to Abby, explaining that he wanted to make her pay for hurting him, but that he loved her again the moment she returned. The two kiss and hug. Danny and Madison play cards while discussing Hansel and Gretel, as Wakefield emerges from the holding area and pulls a belt around Danny's neck. Shea runs to Madison as Danny attempts to fight Wakefield off. Shea prepares to shoot Wakefield as Danny manages to free himself by hitting Wakefield with a phone. Danny grabs the gun, telling Shea to run. Shea runs out with Madison and Wakefield fights back. Danny pins Wakefield on a nearby desk, but Wakefield manages to overpower him and pushes Danny's head toward a memo holder, killing him. At the Inn, Trish and Henry lay on the couch holding each other. A knock is heard on the door, and Henry goes to check it out, finding no one outside. Henry grabs a few things and heads outside, as Trish locks the door behind him. Abby and Jimmy meet up with Shea and Madison in the woods, learning of Wakefield's escape and Danny's bravery. Abby sends Shea and Madison to the boathouse to let the coast guard know about Wakefield, as she and Jimmy agree to let Trish and Henry know. Jimmy gives Shea his rifle before they part ways. Trish paces nervously as Wakefield appears suddenly and breaks in the door. Trish runs to the bedroom, locking the door behind her as Wakefield follows her. She attempts to open the window but finds it jammed, and uses a nearby lamp to break it open. Trish runs through the woods from Wakefield. Abby and Jimmy arrive at the Inn, finding everyone gone and the window broken. Trish continues to run through the woods from Wakefield. She finds Henry and runs to him, telling him Wakefield is out. Henry explains that he gave Wakefield the key, and that Jimmy is not Wakefield's accomplice. Trish backs away from Henry in disbelief and attempts to run, but he restrains her. Henry apologizes for not being able to give Trish the wedding she wanted and Trish lashes out at him. Henry pulls her in and stabs her in the side with a pocket knife. Trish slowly dies in Henry's arms as she bleeds out. Henry turns to find Wakefield standing nearby, watching and greets his father. Deaths *Danny Brooks was pushed into the memo holder by Wakefield. *Trish Wellington was stabbed by Henry who revealed to her that he is Wakefield's accomplice. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance Guest Starring: *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan *''and Callum Keith Rennie as John Wakefield'' Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *''Aaron Pearl as Deputy Garrett'' (no dialogue) Picture Gallery 1x12 - Danny's Death.jpg|Danny struggles with Wakefield before getting pushed into the memo holder. 1x12 - Danny's Death 2.jpg|Danny was pushed by Wakefield into the memo holder. 1x12 - Trish's Death.jpg|Trish was stabbed by Henry. 1x12 - Trish's Death 2.jpg|Trish dies in Henry's arms. Category:Episodes